Cocolu
Cocolu (ココル) is an known for her strong voice. Due to her wide range and her strong voice, she can sing in a deep, tomboyish range, like in her "Boss Death" cover, but can also sing in a more feminine, mid-ranged voice, and is therefore considered a " ". Her most viewed cover is her "Senbonzakura" cover with over 212K views as of April 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 21, 2012) # (Released on November 14, 2010) List of Covered Songs feat. Cocolu and Keysuke (2009.08.29) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Cocolu, Keysuke and Takanashi (2009.10.06) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Cocolu, Keysuke and Takanashi (2009.11.27) # "Yume Sakura" (2009.12.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.12.13) # "1925" (2009.12.22) # "NOT Shota☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.01.10) # "Es～dirty aspiration～" (2010.01.24) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.23) # "soundless voice" (2010.03.10) # "proof of life" (2010.03.10) # "Scissorhands" (2010.04.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.26) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Ontama and Cocolu (2010.06.28) # "Dive 'N' Arrive" (2010.07.11) # "Arrietty's Song" (The Borrower Arrietty Theme Aong) (2010.07.28) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.16) # "Chiisaki Mono" (2010.09.07) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.10.20) # "Ichirin no Hana" (2010.11.28) # "Chiisaki Mono" -English ver.- (2011.02.07) # "BadBye" (2011.03.10) # "Shoushuuriki" (Strength Deodorant) (2011.04.27) # "Teran 1 I ni Sasageru Parade" (2011.05.18) # "A Whole New World" (2011.09.13) (Community only) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.24) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Cocolu, Kurokaze, Tomomi, Riseha, Nayugorou and Ameiro (2011.09.25) # "WINDING ROAD" feat. Cocolu, Remyu and Taiyakiya (2011.10.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.11.25) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.09) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Cocolu, Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Invisible" (2012.04.24) (Community only) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.23) #"Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Cocolu, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Yuikonnu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Matsushita (2012.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Northern Cross" (2012.05.16) # "Kateran 1 I ni Sasageru Parade" (2012.07.21) # "Rinne" (2012.07.22) # "Remote Control" (2012.08.02) (Community only) # "DOGS" (2012.09.26) # "Dragon Riding" feat. Taiyakiya and Cocolu (2012.10.02) # "Mr.Music" (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" (2012.11.10) # "WAVE" (2012.12.08) # "Country Road" -English ver.- (2012.12.29) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.27) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2013.03.04) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.23) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Rito (りと) |Cocolu_0-.jpg|cocolu on her twitter |Cocolu_1-.jpg|Cocolu |Cocolu_on_coming-of-age-day,_from_her_Twitter.png|Cocolu on coming-of-age day, from her Twitter}} TriviaBlog Profile * She is half Filipino. * Her hobbies are going on Nico Nico Douga, singing and playing guitar. * She likes NND and Kagamine Len. * She sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. * Her favourite phrase is "Troublesome". * Her favourite foods are Oyakodon, Ramen, Curry and Omu-rice (Omelette and Rice). She dislikes fruits. * Her favourite artist is YUI. * Her favourite animes are Strobe, Cluster Edge, Bleach and Gakuen Alice. * Her favourite game is Pokemon. * Her favourite animals are dogs. * She compares herself most to a Australopithecus (A genus of primative hominids). * Her name includes the word 原人 (Genjin - a primitive form of Humans). * Cocolu's childhood ambition was to be a Red Ranger. * She wants to be a man in her next life. * Her blood type is A. External Links * Twitter * Blog * TmBox Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female)